


Jack Zimmermann is a Stanley Cup champion

by omgchyeahplease (tangerinick)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 4.5, Ficlet, Gen, I have many emotions about the update, Jack with a pride flag is all I never knew I wanted in life, M/M, the quickest fic ever to fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinick/pseuds/omgchyeahplease
Summary: i am tired, and that's why this isn't longerdedicated to finn for screaming with me about this update (and those before) and also for the look-over





	Jack Zimmermann is a Stanley Cup champion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finwritesthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finwritesthings/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Jack Zimmermann es un ganador de la copa Stanley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825663) by [astronico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronico/pseuds/astronico)



> _i am tired_ , and that's why this isn't longer
> 
> dedicated to finn for screaming with me about this update (and those before) and also for the look-over

Jack Zimmermann feels great. Absolutely, completely great. 

There’s confetti everywhere, the crowds are screaming, the parade is complete and utter celebratory chaos and Jack doesn’t want to be anywhere else. He’s high on victory. Hell, he can barely wipe the smile off his face—not that he’d want to. He worked hard to be here, been through so much, to proudly hoist the Stanley Cup over his head. 

It’s been a busy few days, to say the least. 

Jack side-steps a police horse and makes his way along the metal barrier, greeting the smiling faces of fans. They did this; the Falconers. They made these people so ecstatic, so proud. They had something to prove, and they did it. 

“Jack!! Jack Zimmermann!!” someone yells, loudly. Jack focuses in on the source, spotting two jostling people with a colorful- 

“Selfie?? We made you a flag!" 

It’s a large, bright pride flag, with the Falconers logo. It sounds ridiculous, but Jack almost forgot. Bittle and him have been avidly avoiding the internet—practically a miracle for Bits—and with the exception of the presser, Bittle’s dreaded conversation with his parents, and the supportive reaction from their friends and family, the thought of Jack Zimmermann now being an openly LGBT+ athlete in hockey got drowned out amidst all the celebration of winning the Stanley Cup. 

The proud, happy grins of the two holding the flag up reminds him, though, how important that is for some people. 

"Haha.” Jack smiles a little wider, digging out his phone. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> find the OG post [here]() on Tumblr


End file.
